


Спусковой механизм

by Little_Unicorn



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Panic Attacks, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-16 22:48:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16504256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: Это случилось в воскресенье вечером. Спусковым механизмом, как ни странно, стала сигарета.





	Спусковой механизм

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Trigger](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4809233) by [wendymarlowe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wendymarlowe/pseuds/wendymarlowe). 



Джон даже не заметил, что стало спусковым механизмом. Шерлок вернулся из страны мёртвых меньше месяца тому назад, а он сам снова жил на Бейкер-стрит только третий день. Во многих отношениях Шерлок был таким же, как обычно − отстранённым, высокомерным, саркастичным. Но за всем этим скрывалась уязвимость; было ощущение, что Шерлок знал, что если нажать на правильные кнопки, фасад развалится.

Это случилось в воскресенье вечером. Спусковым механизмом, как ни странно, стала сигарета.

Ноябрьский воздух, как и положено в это время года, был холодным, но в квартире царила духота из-за накопленной напряжённости, которой мог искрить только готовый взорваться Шерлок. Джон с этим мирился, сколько смог, из уважения к их дружбе, но в конце концов решил _а какого чёрта_ и открыл все окна. Квартиру заполнили шумы с улицы, вместе со свежим воздухом и разными запахами Лондона в предрождественский сезон. Под окнами, напротив Speedy’s, кто-то разговаривал по мобильному и курил, и вместе со всем остальным в квартиру проник сильный запах дыма.

Если бы Джон не смотрел на Шерлока, он, возможно, и не сразу заметил бы, что тот резко замер. Перемена стала заметна лишь из-за того, что исчезло беспокойство − только что Шерлок находился в постоянном движении, бормоча, ворча и ёрзая, чтобы найти лучшее положение, в котором можно было раздражаться на весь мир, как вдруг затих. Джон отметил это рассеянно, подсознательно, но важность наблюдения за Шерлоком возросла, когда его неестественная неподвижность продолжилась.

− Шерлок? − Джон вернулся на середину комнаты, для того, чтобы быть достаточно далеко от зоны удара, если его долговязый сосед по квартире решит на него наброситься, но при этом чтобы быть достаточно близко, если тому потребуется помощь. − Всё в порядке, друг?

Шерлок не ответил, что само по себе уже было красным флагом.

− Шерлок, − позвал Джон. − Что-то не так?

Глаза Шерлока распахнулись, но он не дёрнул больше ни одной мышцей, только безучастно моргал.

− Скажи хоть что-то, − попросил Джон. − Ты меня пугаешь.

Проведя языком по нижней губе, Шерлок открыл рот, но ничего не сказал. Он быстро и коротко дышал. И внезапно Джон _понял_.

− Всё хорошо, друг, − осторожно сказал Джон. − Просто дыши для меня... Ты можешь это сделать? Я иду к тебе... я здесь, сожми мою руку. − Он медленно приблизился − предоставив Шерлоку время, чтобы тот смог сигнализировать о несогласии − и положил руку ему на грудь. − Просто сконцентрируйся на дыхании и делай это глубоко. У тебя паническая атака.

Шерлок покачал головой. Он был раздражён, но его дыхание постепенно замедлилось и углубилось. Джон упал на колени, чтобы поддерживать с ним контакт, не нависая и не угрожая. Через минуту или две дыхание Шерлока почти вернулось к нормальному.

− Хочешь, чтобы я закрыл окно? − тихо спросил Джон.

Шерлок облизал губы. − Нет, я... − Он на мгновение закрыл глаза, а потом снова их открыл, позволив Джону увидеть в них уязвимость и смущение. − Всё в порядке.

− Отсюда всё выглядит не так хорошо, − возразил Джон. − Я должен знать.

Шерлок поморщился, вспоминая о кошмарах Джона.

− Я должен уйти? − Джон ненавидел мысль о невозможности ничего ни сделать, ни помочь, но Шерлок мог этого потребовать. − Я не хочу... я пойму, если ты захочешь побыть один.

− Нет... Ты... − Шерлок потянулся, чтобы схватить Джона за руку. − Я скучал по тебе, пока был вдали.

− Я тоже по тебе скучал, мерзавец. − _Преуменьшение года. Десятилетия._ Джон откашлялся. − Больше никаких сигарет?

Шерлок покачал головой. − Нет... не после такого...

− Хорошо. Ты не должен об этом говорить.

Тело Шерлока покинула ещё часть напряжённости. − Спасибо.

Они продолжали держаться за руки. Джон сжал руку Шерлока, но не отпустил. − Ты можешь... Ты хочешь сесть?

Изогнув брови, Шерлок сел, освободив для Джона место на диване. Отодвинувшись, Джон устроился так, чтобы Шерлок мог положить голову ему на колени. Это странное интимное положение, в котором они определённо никогда не находились прежде, оказалось в высшей степени удобным.

Они оставались в этом положении, пока не стемнело и пока воздух не стал слишком холодным.

Они не разговаривали.

Им это и не было нужно.


End file.
